Yubaba, I shall stop you
by MewMewCloud
Summary: 5 years after leaving the spirit world, Chihiro finds she has had a dream about Haku, and at school Haku has managed to make himself human to tell her that the spirit world needs her help, will she go with Haku and save the spirit world and everyone in it. I don't own spirited away, but I do love it! PLEASE REVIEW
1. The dream

1-I remember it was only 5 years ago now since I went to the spirit world, where I meet the best person, um spirit, I could ever know. It was something new everyday there and now I am here back it the human world doing boring old homework. I found out that my new school was really good and everyone was really nice, well there is always one person. So as I do my homework I hear a knocking sound on my window. I slowly creep to the window not making a noise on the floor board, mainly because it is late, I should be in bed by now and my homework is due in for tomorrow, I open my window and look left and right, and there to my right is the one person I have waited to see. Haku. "I told you we would meet again, Chihiro", I was so overwhelmed that I couldn't breathe. I lunged at him and gave him a hug as a cried with joy,

"I knew you would come". We were silent for a minute until we stared in to each others eye and before I knew it I woke up on my desk with my homework half finished and I had school in 30 minutes. I sat there thinking about the dream I just had, or was it a dream.


	2. Haku, is it really you?

2-I quickly finish my homework forgetting about the dream, after all it was only a dream. My mum starts shouting at me to be my ass down here, I pack my bag, grab a piece of toast and rush out the door. School was louder than usual, and it normally sounded like an elephant, all the girls were talking about a new boy that has just moved here and is joining out school today. I hurry to my classroom as the bell has already gone, our teacher quickly got everyone quite, the new boy that all the girls have been talking about was in my class, the teacher slowly brought him in to introduce him to everyone, he look somehow familiar, "everyone this is the new kid and your name is...?" said the teacher

"Kohaku" he said, everyone laugh at his strange name, not me, I finally managed to figure out who he was, it was Haku, the teacher placed him at the far side of the room from where I was sitting. I didn't understand, how did he get here, he didn't even look at me, was he even the Kohaku that I know, the Haku that I know is actually called "The Kohaku River", I once fell in it trying to get my shoe back but I fell in, I thought I had drowned but the river dragged me back to shore, the one which was a spirit. Not once all day did he look at me, let alone anyone else, he just sat there at lunch on his own and didn't look at any of the girls who smiled at him. After lunch I left my friends saying I had to do something important, which was a lie, all I could think about was Haku and the new kid Kohaku. As I wondered off I realised that the corridors were completely empty, I carried on walking until someone slammed be against the lockers, I closed my eye not wanting to find out who was there and before I could think someone was kissing me. After 5 seconds I opened my eyes and there was Kohaku, "Hello Chihiro, long time no see, sorry about the dream it was my first plan of seeing you but I didn't have time because you woke up"

"Ha...Haku, is it really you, how did you get here?" I said confused just like I was in class.

He nodded,"well as you know my first idea of seeing you was the dream, a bit short it was, my second idea was to go to Zeniba to she to make me a potion to make to human but only for 24 hours so I could tell you something".

"Which is...?" I said

"Chihiro, I need you help, the whole spirit world has gone down hill, ever since you left Yubaba has been making it a battle field, she tried to put that slug back in me to control me again, the one you squashed, and Lin is already injured from stopping her." he said frantically.

"Well what can I do, I'm nothing but a human"

"Oh but your more than a human, Chihiro, you have eaten spirited food so you have a bit of spirit in you, when you were in the spirit world Yubaba behaved better than usual, I believe it had something to do with you being there because no other humans have been in the spirit world before". I was so confused what was he asking me to do?

"So what can I do, what are you asking me" I said,

"Come with me back to the spirit world, we need you everyone needs you, I need you, I really don't want to go back it to my cold self again". I was amazed at what he was asking me, finally after 5 years I could go back to the place where I loved and never wanted to leave, but the thing is if I leave time will still continue even without me, I would have to leave my friends and family, but if you think about the people in the spirit world and my friends and family, it was like Lin was my sister and now she can be again. I looked into Haku's eyes thinking carefully about what he asked me, but after all I shall always be a human, the human of the spirit world, a black sheep, but I don't care I loved it there and it was my home, I nodded to Haku and he gave my a smile and grabbed my hand and he ran as fast as the day we met. It was like no one saw us.


	3. Goodbye human world

3-We ran all the way back to a familiar woods, the woods that lead in to the spirited world. I knew he had to get back quickly because his time for being a human was almost up and if he was in the human world as a spirit then he would disappear forever. At the arch that linked the two worlds, I stood there looking and thinking about all the people I would have to leave and that I never got to say goodbye to, but Haku was there still smiling, so that made me cheer up. I grabbed his hand as we entered ally way, at the other side nothing was the same, everything was different, there was no grass and sound of the train. Haku was right, this pace has gone down, we kept on walking trying to not look at the terror of everything. As we got to the stairs where I said goodbye to Haku, I could just manage the top of the bath house, but the strange thing was that it was actually in business. Why would it be in business if this place was being torn apart, did Haku lie to me or was Yubaba forcing everyone to work. " The bath house is running" I said,

"yeah, Yubaba has everyone in chains so they have to work or they shall be sent to Yubaba and be tortured", the idea of being tortured made me shiver, but we still kept on walking to the bath house, at the bridge everything was silent until we walked in through the front door. Everyone saw me and smiled with joy like their savour has come to the rescue, I could see the chains around their necks and most of them were badly hurt, but that didn't stop their joy. From the far corner of my eye I could see my sister, Lin, she was smiling at me too, but in a way like "I know you can defeat Yubaba and save us all" kind of look. As we walked to the lift, everyone's eyes were on us, the only time no one was looking was the time when me and Haku were standing in front of the entrance to Yubaba's office, I breathed in a deep breathe and looked at Haku, "ready" I mumbled. Letting go of Haku's hand, he slowly went to Yubaba's door and produced an amazing amount of energy that pushed the door open, we both quickly ran in as fast as we could until we reached Yubaba's office and smashed right in.


	4. Defeat Yubaba, Chihiro

4-We ran in to the room and saw Yubaba in front of her desk like she was waiting, but she would know if I would return, she is a witch after all and she sensed me last time I was here. She moved her hands and the door slammed shut, "Nice to see you Sin" said Yubaba,

"The names Chihiro, but I guess you would have forgotten all about that since you did try to steal my name and make me forget it" I shouted. Yubaba laughed and moved her hands again, this time she lifted me in the air and I felt a extremely sharp pain running through my whole body, I was screaming in pain. "Stop it Yubaba, what would Zeniba say" shouted Haku as he saw me in pain,

"Zeniba, I don't care what she says, she has always been perfect and I hate her" she shouted,

"Is that what you really think about me" said a familiar voice from behind Yubaba. She turned around and the pain was now gone, it was Zeniba, "Hello Chihiro, long time no see, I've really missed you.

"Me too granny" I said with a smile and then my attention went to Yubaba, "Yubaba, stop this madness at once, I have come back to stop you and since I am here you can do no harm",

"Ha, and how do you expected to defeat me, your just a spoilt brat of a human" laughed Yubaba.

"With the hair tie I gave her" said Zeniba, I forgot all about the hair tie luckily I was wearing it, "I gave it to her saying it will protect her, which was true but it wasn't the whole story, I knew something like this would happen so I put a spell on it so that the person who is wearing it has the power to do anything, just like a witch, I gave it to her trusting that she would use it for good but I guess she hasn't found it out yet", me a witch I moved my fingers in the way to zips someone's mouth like she did to me, just then Yubaba's mouth was sealed,

"ha, not so nice is it", and then I thought of something that Zeniba did to Yubaba's son, she turned him into a mouse. My fingers flicked in the direction of Yubaba, who was looking at Zeniba and pleading to undo the spell, (witches can't undo the spells that have been used on the) and before we knew it Yubaba was starting to shrink to the size of a mouse, and she was. I made sure that the spell was permanent unless me or Zeniba changed her back. Yubaba was now defeated and the bath house was back in business, thankfully Zeniba took up the post of being in charge while Yubaba was with her son, he son wanted to a mouse too again so they were both mice. As for me I kept getting the feeling that I had to go back home, but I didn't want to, everyone thanked me and Lin was there to give me a big hug, "you've grown" she said, it made me laugh to think that 5 years ago I was tiny. After everyone thanked me I went over to Haku who was in the corner watching me smiling but also depressed, "I have to go back now don't I" I said, strangely Haku didn't say anything, which probably means yes, "but I don't want to go back, I didn't want to go back 5 years ago either, why can't I stay, I know that I have my friends and family, but I was prepared to say goodbye to them when I went through the ally way, besides I know now I'm a witch as long as I have this hair tie and everyone here is my family". Haku took a deep breathe and looked at me, smiled and nodded, I was overflowing with joy, I could stay here in the spirit world with Haku, Lin and Zeniba, but it was back to the job work in the bath house again, oh well. I lunged at him to give him a hug and when we parted he took my face and kissed it even harder that at school, I was content and happy now that I could live here for the rest of my life. However, the problem was that my parent would be scared to death, I should be home by now and here I am in the spirit world never going to see them again, as we kissed a tear went down my cheek, but I was happy, after all I know have Haku, Lin and everyone I love here.


End file.
